lupins back
by sailor stararies
Summary: lupin's back at the castle of cagliostro after 4 years.The adventures of Clarice and Lupin, throughout life,including crazy Aunts,snobbish evil suitors and other intimate incounters. Will he finally give up stealing for the woman he loves?
1. We meet again

Lupin had never forgotten Clarice. Throughout his wanderings and daily "occupational hazards" he never forgot her. Even Fujiko noticed. Whenever he saw a black mastiff, and smiled, no matter how vicious it was, always thinking about that beauty, that "gem" her risked his life to free.

"Lupin, are you thinking about Clarice again?'' Jigen asked,noticing his dreamy expression.

Lupin turned and looked at his friend, as they all drove from their latest heist. Lupin turned red, and smiled, before nodding. He remembered their meeting at night. How despite his past, he was fully determined to reassure Clarice that he would stop at nothing ,until she was safe.

"_Shit... Terrible place to be confined in.'' he thought as he stood in the shadows. _

"_Who is it?" Clarice asked. _

" _I'm just a simple thief in the night, my lady." he answered calmly, trying to put the young woman at ease._

"_A thief? I've nothing to steal." she answered, trying to register the very words. He smiled, stepping forward, before bowing for her. She was after all a princess._

" _Good evening, Miss Bride." .he said ever so gentlemanly._

"_You! You're the man from before, aren't you?'' she asked as he nodded._

"_You forgot something." he said placing the ring on her finger._

" _Well! "_

"_You came all this way for this... but you'll be killed if the Count sees you."_

"_Just another occupational hazard. It comes with the job.'' he said coolly._

" _I'll leave when my work here is finished ."Lupin said looking at Clarice._

"_Work? I have nothing for I am a prisoner. Just a couple of pieces of furniture.'' _

"_Wait, you can take my ring.'' She started to take off the ring, but Lupin refused. He wasn't here for the ring. He was here for her._

" _What I came here seeking is a precious jewel that an evil socceror had locked away in a dark, unforgiving tower. With your consent, this humble thief will liberate this lovely gem.'' he said bowing._

"_Me? " she squeaked. Lupin smiled. She finally got the message. He smiled at her loveliness. Thank heavens he was rescuing her. She was too young, too innocent to be married to that rat of a a count. No she certainly didn't belong with the likes of that man. She needed someone to love her, to treat her like a lady, not a pawn in his game for treasure and wealth._

"_Like rescuing precious stones that are confined in a safe... It would be unjust to leave a girl here to be made a bride... So you see heroism is part of my job.''_

"_You came to set me free! '' he nodded again, smiling, as she walked back over to the window._

"_Thank you... I'm very glad... But you are not aware of the dreadfulness of the Cagliostro family." she said ruefully._

"_As I see it, they'll just bring me back." _

"_How can there be a happy ending to this romantic tale? The fair damsel believes in the power of the wicked sorcerer, yet she does not believe in the power of the thief. If only she believed in the power of the thief... If that girl would believe... The thief could fly in the sky." Lupin said outstretching his arms. _

_He could drink all the water in the lake." he said clasping his hands together. _

"_Lupin! Lupin!''_ Lupin snapped out of his thoughts. Jigen stared at Lupin puzzled, before hitting him upside the head.

"Ow!''

"Stop daydreaming and lets get a move on.'' Jigen said as Lupin looked up at the sky.

" Relax. Lets stop and smell the roses. Besides, its called a vacation for a reason.'' Lupin said before looking over at the lake. He saw a group of little kids playing. He was happy vaction had finally come. He wanted to find Clarice and see her. He was pretty sure she hadn't married. He wanted to marry her,but that was out of the question,him stil being a theif and all. He finally put away his doubts long enough to get back to the beauty.

Then when he heard a terror filled scream. He ran over to the children, leaving Jigen behind. He ran over to find two poor girls, hanging for dear life onto a worn out root of a tree near the edge of the huge waterfall. He ran ahead to where the poor girl was, all the while trying to get out his grappling hook.

"Hang on ,ladies.''

"Please hurry.'' the oldest one whimpered. Lupin swung down, trying to reach them.

"Damn. The ropes too short.'' he cursed under his breath. And what was worse, was the root was breaking.

"Here, take Rose.'' the girl said lifting the young blonde girl. Lupin caught her.

"Lupin, throw her to me!''

"Jigen!''

"Lupin hurry up, unless you want the poor lady to fall to her death.'' Jigen said catching the little girl. Lupin nodded focusing on the girl. He couldn't see her face, but she looked strangely familiar. That's when he saw her fall. Instinctively he let got of the rope, grabbing her, placing his hand on her head to protect her from any major injuries. They collided into the water, the current was too strong. Lupin managed to still hang onto the girl, who was now unconscious. After using all his strength to get a shore, he collapsed onto the rough sandy ground. The last thing he saw was Clarice.

He woke up, his head pounding and his vision blurry. He kept playing the same vision in his head. Clarice.

_That girl couldn't have been her, could it? _He thought as he touched the fresh gash on his forehead. He winced.

"_Man, what a tumble. Where am I?" _He was obviously in a very beautiful, stately mansion, judging by the furniture and in a woman's room for that matter, by all the flowers placed there. He turned to find the girl he saved standing in the doorway along with a maid.

"Clarice?'' She smiled running over to hug him.

"Lupin!'' she squealed as the maid set down a tray of cheese,bread and meats.

"OW!'' he yelped at the sharp pain on his side.

"I'm sorry.'' she said loosening her hold on him. He smiled before lightly kissing her cheek.

"How long have I been out?'' Lupin asked weakly as he got a good look at her. Her hair was longer and in a bun. She still looked the same.

"Three. Thank you for saving me.'' she said.

_Three? Man ,dejavavu_ .He smiled remember how he pigged out on bread and cheese,in order to get his strenght up ,just to save her.

"So what brings you here?''

"On holiday. I'm through with stealing for now and Jigen and I decided to take a vacation. Zenagata's on vacation too. He still follows me around, as if trying to catch me in the act. You didn't get hurt did you?'' Lupin said laughing softly.

"I'm alright. You seemed to take most of the fall. You had lost alot of blood due to the impact and a couple of rocks.'' she said handing him some of the food.

"So what's been going on with you?'' he said sitting up and eating.

"Well, I'm running the kingdom. And its getting rather boring.'' she said quietly.

"So how's the married life?''

"What? Oh I'm ..I'm not married.'' she said ,her cheeks flushing.

"What? As pretty as you are? You should be married and making someone happy.'' he said, before a dizzy spell overtook him. She smiled back before pressing a cold wet towel to his forehead and steadying him. He held her hand, smiling at her.

"You're still very weak. Reminds me of when you battled the count.'' He gave her a roguish smile. She had a lot of guts, almost being killed trying to protect him. He liked that about she wasn't going to sit back and let a guy take all the grunt work.

"Why aren't you married?'' he asked again, curious about knowing the reason for her celibacy.

"I-I well I never could find anyone that was my type. You left quite an impression on me.'' she said smiling. He gave a cheeky grin.

"Really?''

"Mmhhmm.'' she said as he grinned. Then he got serious.

"Tell me something Clarice. After all these years do you still love me?''

She turned red, before sheepishly nodding. Lupin smiled before pulling her onto his chest. He kissed her, slowly at first, before his carnal desires began to over take him. Clarice wasn't frightened, at least when it came to the kissing. He ran his hand up her body,making Clarice moan softly into his mouth. Clarice felt him kiss her neck,nipping it,sucking it,wanting to tell the world that she was his,in the form of his invisible signature. She felt like she was encased in liquid heat,her body trying desperately to have lupin, the only source that could cool her off.

"Lupin?''

"Mmhhmm?'' he mumbled smelling her hair. She backed away.

"What's wrong?'' he asked. He looked over and Jigen was there.

Jigen smiled nervously. Lupin prayed he hadn't seen much,for the princesses sake.

"Um, we have to get going before nightfall to find a place to stay.''

"You can stay here tonight, if you would like. Besides, it's the least I can do, after all you both helped rescue me.'' she said quickly. Lupin smiled.

_She definately wants or rather needs for me to stay._

"All-Alright. Um oh and the nurse told me to tell you dinner is ready.'' Jigen said as calmly as possible. Clarice thanked Jigen before he quickly ran out the room. Clarice smiled.

"Now where were we?'' Clarice asked. Lupin gave a surprised look before growling. Clarice had grown bolder since the last meeting.

"I was kissing you.'' he said before pressing her against him. They forgot about dinner, telling the maids who knocked to just leave them a snack in the kitchen. Lupin wanted to ravish her, as sad as it was,thats what he wanted not out of lust,but because she needed to be treated like a lady. However,he didn't want to hurt her.

Clarice smiled, taking in the scent of her hero. That is before she heard Lupins stomach growl. They busted out laughing.

"Lets get something to eat.''

She nodded as he offered her his arm. She smiled and accepted as they headed out the bedroom and into the corridor leading to the kitchen.

After making it to the kitchen, they found a tray of sandwiches and cookies for them.

"Lupin, um would you do me a favor?''

"Anything, my fair maiden.'' he said between bites of his sandwich.

"Theres a dance ,a party really; in honor of my 23rd birthday. Would you be my escort?'' she asked looking down at her food. Hesmiled.

_Shes so cute when shes nervous._

"Of course.'' he said kissing her hand. She kissed his cheek,before it became a tango between their tongues.

Little did they know someone was watching them.


	2. late night

It was late before Clarice and Lupin went back to her room. He had been told by Jigen where his room was.

"Well my lady, Good night.'' he said sweetly. Clarice nodded, even thought she secretly wanted him to stay.

"Good night, Lupin.'' she said before he kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams.'' he said before she closed the door. She smiled walking to her bed, before changing into her nightgown. She fell onto the bed, squeezing a pillow tightly as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

He returned to his room to find Goemon and Jigen smoking and talking.

"Well here comes Mr. Lover-boy.'' Jigen teased.

"So how's Lady Clarice?'' Goemon asked as Lupin sat on the bed.

"Good.'' Lupin said simply.

"HA! Good is an understatement.'' Jigen said smiling. Lupin pulled him into a choke hold. Lupin wasn't up for anything Jigen had to say.

"Will you two stop acting like children.''

"Lupin's acting like a child, not me. He fell out of the Stupid tree and hit every branch on the way down''

"What I did with Clarice is none of your business.'' Lupin said between grunts before sitting on Jigen back.

"Please tell me you two didn't have sex.'' Goemon asked, rubbing his eyelids.

"Goemon, I'm hurt.'' Lupin said upset.

"She's like a beautiful flower, and I'm not going to crush her.''

"So that's a no?''

"Yes for crying out loud.''

"I'd never do anything to hurt her. She'd hate me if I did.'' Lupin said looking serious.

"So Lupins in love?'' Goemon chuckled.

"All right fine. I love her. Whether it works out is for fate to decide.'' Lupin said taking his clothes off.

"Both of you, shut up and get some sleep.'' Goemon snapped. With that much said, they all went to sleep, that is except Lupin.

After everyone else had gone to sleep, Lupin snuck out to clear his head after putting on his clothes. He walked to the old ruins, still covered with water. He sat on edge, taking his shoes off and sticking his feet in,trying to think,when he heard a voice.

"Lupin?''

"Clarice? What are you doing up so late?'' he asked turning. Clarice was in a blue robe, her white nightgown pulling against her legs.

"I couldn't sleep. I take it you couldn't either?''

"That's right. I've been sleeping for three days. Are you sure your fine after the fall?'' he asked as she sat down beside him.

"Yes.''

"Well, I needed some place to think. Say about the party. Can you dance? Is there even any dancing involved?'' he asked, smiling.

"There will be dancicing, but I don't dance very well.'' she lied. Of course she knew how. It was a skill needed to impress. And she was no exception. Lupin got up and pulled her near him.

He had learned how to waltz from his grandfather, after all being a thief also to his grandfather meant being gentlemanly, and on occasion pickpocketing an unsuspecting victim while doing something completely innocent. He could feel her heart race.

_God , she's so beautiful. Why did I let her go? _He thought to himself as he danced. He pulled her closer, rubbing the small of her back, causing her to sigh happily as she placed her head on his shoulder for a moment. He felt his eyes roll in the back of his head. It was delicious pleasure coursing through his veins. God how he wished he could make her feel loved right there.

"Miss bride, you lie. You dance very well. No doubt you'll make the man you'll marry very happy.'' he teased causing her to look down. He grinned, before lifting up her chin.

"You really are a gem.'' Lupin murmured, leaning into kiss her.

"Lupin!'' Jigen yelled. Lupin groaned under his breath as Jigen neared where the two lovers were. Lupin naturally stepped back from Clarice. Clarice turned, hiding her dissapointment.

"Oh sorry for ruining the-''

"Sir Jigen its alright. Lupin and I were just getting some air .I'll leave.'' Clarice said gracefully. She smiled at Lupin before walking back to her room.

"You enjoy ruining romantic moments ,don't you Jigen?'' Lupin asked when Clarice was out of earshot.

"Hey, sorry. Although I enjoyed watching the two of you dancing. You two looked soo adorable.'' Jigen said teasing Lupin. Lupin blushed, still excited about having that intimate moment.

"Didn't know you could dance.''

"My grandfather taught me. He figured it would help me attract beautiful women and possible candidates for a nice heist.'' Lupin said as Jigen and him walked back.

Lupin sat in his bed,all the while thinking about Clarice. Once again he snuck out,this time heading to Clarice's room. He snuck in quietly, and watched her.

""Lupin, why not sleep with me? You'll be grouchy as an old bear if you fall asleep standing up.'' Clarice said wide awake.

"Shouldn't a princess be dreaming of princes instead of awake?''

_You are my prince. I dream about you even when I'm awake,Clarice thought._

"I will after you're comfortable.'' Clarice said getting up. Lupin before he had time to usher her back to her bed,she wrapped him in a hug.

"Lay with me, please. I won't sleep until you do.'' Clarice said softly. Lupin picked Clarice up gingerly, before gently placing her on the bed.

"Turn around, a lady shouldn't see a gentlemen change.'' Lupin said. Clarice obeyed, until Lupin was in nothing but his boxers and undershirt.

"Now will you go to sleep, Princess Clarice?''

"Yes. Goodnight ,Lupin.'' Clarice yawned ,nuzzling her face into his chest, as he pulled her near him.

"Sleep well.'' he murmured, falling asleep.


	3. Balls and surprises

Lupin woke up the next morning, to the sound of running water. He got up and followed the sound to hear singing. He walked closer to the door, before realizing Clarice was the one singing.

_Shiawase o tazunete watashi wa yukitai_

_Ibara no michi mo itetsuku yoru mo_

_Futari de watatte yukitai_

_Tabibito no samui kokoro o_

_Dare ga daite ageru no_

_Dare ga yume o kanaete kureru_

_Honoo to moesakaru watashi no kono ai_

_Anata ni dake wa wakatte hoshii_

_Kizuna de watashi o tsutunde_

_Kooya o sasurau anata o_

_Nemurasete agetai no_

_Nagareboshi wa anata no koto ne_

_Honoo to moesakaru watashi no kono ai_

_Anata ni dake wa wakatte hoshii_

_Nazomeku kiri mo harete yuku _

He could see her, amid the steam rising from the porcelain tub, although he couldn't see her naked fully. She kept singing to herself ,unaware he was listening and watching her. How he wished he was in there watching her.

_Bad Lupin! Yes, you love her, just not in that way._

He heard her get out of the tub and quickly made his way to the bed.

"You sounded lovely.''

"You heard me?'' she said looking up surprised. She tightened her grip on her robe instinctively. Lupin grinned.

"Relax, I saw nothing inappropriate.'' Lupin lied. The look he gave her, made Clarice nervous, and he noticed.

"Why so nervous?''

"I don't know.'' Clarice said before looking out the window. Lupin hugged her rubbing her back causing her to let out a shaky breath.

"I guess I'm worried about tonight's party. Some of m distant relatives are coming. They're said to be bringing me a surprise. I'm more worried about the dancing. I'm not used to being the center of attention.''

"Relax, you'll dance divinely.'' Lupin said rubbing lower than he had intended, causing her to moan softly. He backed away immediately, causing Clarice to blush.

"Well princess, I'd better go and let you change.'' Lupin said leaving before she had time to object.

He walked out to find Goemon of all people sitting over by the ruins. His body was on fire. He wanted was her.

"Did you sleep well?'' Lupin asked his friend.

"I was going to ask the same thing. Did you enjoy sleeping with the princess?''

"Wait how did you-'' Lupin said surprised.

"Everybody in the castle knows, with the exception of the guest coming today. The nurses saw you holding her, when they entered.'' Goemon explained, causing Lupin to groan.

"Damnit! Well at least nothing else happened.''

"Really? You weren't naked?''

"I was wearing my boxers and she was in a nightgown. Nothing happened. Although I wanted something too. I can't stop thinking about her. I want to treat her like the beautiful woman she is, but just when I think I am, I can't.''

"Don't worry about it. You're escorting her to her party, that's more than the rat of a count would probably do.'' Goemon muttered. Lupin nodded before walking ahead to clear his mind.

He wanted to talk to Clarice, but she was probably finishing the decorating for tonight's party. He was actually looking forward to tonight.

"Mr. Lupin. These are the clothes you will be wearing for the evening.''

"Thank you ,Miss.'' Lupin said smiling warmly at the maid. She quickly left, leaving a black tuxedo on his bed. Lupin smiled before trying it on. He smiled, pleased at his appearance, before rummaging through his pack, to find a sapphire silver engagement ring.

"Nice, tux.''

"Thanks.'' Lupin said as Jigen and Goemon walked in.

"Was that one of the swiped rings?''

"No. I bought it. I'm gonna marry her. If she'll have me.'' Lupin said calmly.

"She'll have you!.'' Jigen and Goemon said in unison before dog piling onto Lupin.

"Hey! Cut it out! You'll ruin the tuxedo!'' Lupin yelled before pushing them off him.

"Well Goemon lets get ready.'' Jigen said handing Goemon a ceremonial kimono.

Jigen, and Lupin stood against the marble wall of the huge ballroom. Goemon had been asked by a young Japanese woman in a bright pink kimono to dance with him. Jigen smiled at their tall samurai friend enjoying himself and the lady.

"This is quite a party.''

"Yeah.'' Lupin agreed, drinking some champagne. Even Fujiko had been invited. She was dancing with a blonde haired fellow named James, in her lavender sleeveless ball gown. Lupin smiled after hearing the trumpet fanfare.

"Well, gotta go.'' Lupin thought as he snuck out the side door and back up the top of the stairs. He stopped at the sight of Clarice. Jigen followed,wanting to catch his friend. Lupin stood there gaping,causing Clarice to blush.

She was wearing a light blue off the shoulder sleeved dress, tand a matching pair of pumps. Her hair was down, unlike the usual bun she had worn for the last two days, with a pair of sapphire earrings, a blue teardrop choker and a matching blue sapphire hairclip.

"Wow. Clarice you look beautiful.'' Lupin said,finally after snapping out of his thoughts.

"Thank you.'' Clarice said smiling.

"My fair lady, may I escort you?" Lupin asked bowing. Clarice giggled, before curtsying. She took his hand as the presenter announced their arrival.

"Princess Clarice and her escort, Arsene Lupin the third.''

"You look very handsome.'' she whispered.

"Thank you.'' he said kissing her hand as they walked down the stairs. Clarice blushed before whispering, " It seems Himeko likes Sir Goemon.''

Lupin smiled noting his friends loveable expression after the woman whispered something in his ear.

Jigen as usual was eating ,than is until he got asked by a woman in peach to dance with her. They descended the stairs as the conductor signaled a waltz to be played.

"May I?''

"I'd love to.'' Clarice answered, before they began to dance. Neither of them seemed to notice anyone else.

"Did I tell you look absolutely beautiful?'' Lupin asked, as he spun her around.

"Yes, Lupin.'' she said. She smiled at the sound of her own voice pronouncing his name. She still wasn't used to his name, but then again she couldn't exactly call him Mr. Thief anymore now could she?

"I really want to kiss you, you know that?'' she said catching him off guard. He looked at her surprised.

"Sorry, I shouldn't-'' she said quickly, before a grin appeared.

"Don't worry. I like when your straight forward. It shows you have a mind of your own, and it's a side of you not a lot of us get to see.'' he said leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek, just as another trumpet sounded. Lupin looked up to find a blonde skinny woman in a burgundy dress(Picture milady from anime San jushi with blonde hair), along with two other girls, both blonde haired. One wore a dark green dress, the other a dark pink.

"Clarice!''

"Oh, Lupin these are my cousin Beatrice and Emelia. Also my aunt Anne.''

"Pleased to meet you ladies. Clarice was telling me how wonderful it was of you to come and celebrate her birthday.'' he said bowing, causing the girls to giggle. Something about them was off. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yes. We also have a surprise. However it will wait until tomorrow.'' She said calmly. A young man with black hair and green eyes appeared from behind her aunt when her cousins started to leave.

"May I cut in?'' he asked. Lupin, despite not wanting to let Clarice go, he agreed. Clarice reluctantly agreed as well, a hint of disapproval showing slightly.

"I thought you were going to dance with her all night?'' Jigen asked as he saw Lupin come this way.

"Another guy wanted to dance with her. Besides the night is still young.'' Lupin said leaning against the wall. He watched Clarice dance, trying to figure out who the man was.

"Jigen does that guy dancing with Clarice remind you of anyone?''

"Not really.'' Jigen said before being dragged onto the dance floor by another young lady.

"Wow. I'm going to sleep tonight a happy man.'' Jigen said to Lupin. Lupin laughed before watching his friends enjoy themselves.

Something about that guy was gnawing at Lupin,but he put it out of his mind,due to the occasion.

Clarice finally came back, long enough for Lupin to take her to the terrace and down to the roman ruins before that guy could take her back onto the dance floor.

"I needed that. Thank you for getting me out of there.'' Clarice said.

"I figured you did. You look tired.'' he said sitting down. Clarice followed, dipping her feet in the water, after removing her shoes.

"Lupin, how long are you planning on staying?''

"Lupin?'' She looked over to find him dozing off. Clarice smiled, kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her as he fell back into the grass.

"Well, Ms. Bride, I'd better get you inside before people start talking.'' Lupin said getting up. She started walking, when she hit her head, laughing.

"Almost forgot my shoes.'' She said turning around. Lupin bent down, and put each one on her feet, trying hard not to kiss her legs. Clarice smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Thank you, Lupin. Could we stay out here? I don't want to be near my cousins.' Clarice said.

"Why not? They seem nice?'

"They aren't. They're materialistic. They care only of status.'' Clarice said , a hint of anger in her voice.

"Ok, but I have to have you back inside by twelve.''

"Why?''

"Because if I don't, I'll end of losing control and I'll end up making love to you in this place.'' Lupin said grabbing her from behind. Clarice laughed.

"Well then, lets make sure we get back inside, my thief.'' Clarice said kissing him, before walking back inside. Lupin grinned. He snapped back to reality, once he felt the small black box in his pocket.

He knew he wasn't going to propose to her tonight, but he was going to make her his.


	4. Fiancees and a bit of steam

The next morning was rather quiet, since the party was over. Fujiko had stayed the night. Lupin had been dreaming of Clarice, and woke up to kissing Jigen's feet.

"What the-Ahhhh!'' he screamed falling out of bed.

"That's what you get for falling asleep on the bed the wrong way.'' Jigen said laughing, before Lupin threw a pillow at him.

"Both of you shut up! It's too early for this.'' Goemon muttered underneath the bed sheets.

"So how'd it go with Lady Himeko?'' Lupin said shutting the samurai up.

"Well lets get ready.''

"You mean you get ready. I'm going back to sleep.'' Jigen said covering himself with the sheet. Lupin shook his head and got ready for the day.

* * *

><p>"Presenting your new fiancée, Henry, count of Lancashire.'' she said presenting a man with blonde hair and green eyes. At this point the whole room was silent. A few moments ago they had all been talking about what they were going to do for fun and then this was said.<p>

"Henry?''

"Clarice?'' Clarice smiled hugging him, which caught Lupin and the rest of the guest off guard.

"Care to introduce us to your friend?'' Fujiko asked.

"This is Henry. He and I were friends when we were children. He's sort of like my big brother.'' she said ,before it dawned on her what was going on.

"I'm sorry. I mean no offense, but this is a bit sudden. I would like time to think about if I even want to get engaged.'' Clarice said speaking up.

"Don't worry ,Clarice. I'm sure you'll learn to love-'' her aunt started to say.

"I'm not up for learning how to love someone I'm suppose to marry! I'd appreciate it ,if you'd let me enjoy my breakfast without interruptions.''' Clarice said slamming her tea cup down, causing Goemon to jump.

"Clarice need I remind you, that you must bring forth an heir. Henry is a suitable match .''

" Well can this wait until later? Excuse me.'' Clarice said dashing from the room before anyone could object. Lupin got out of his seat immediately and followed after her much to the anger of her aunt .

"Clarice?'' Lupin ran through the halls, following her, up the stairs and to her room. She ran and fell onto the bed crying.

"Clarice?'' Lupin asked. Clarice looked at him, before throwing herself in his arms.

"I can't marry. I don't want to.''

"Hey, don't say that. Don't you want to be happy? Don't you want to have children?'' Lupin asked as he lowered her onto the floor.

"I do. I want you to be with me. I love you.'' Clarice said. Lupin gave her a sad smile.

"I love you too. Here.'' he said pulling it out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?''

"Yes.'' she said kissing him. Lupin tightened his hold on her. He kissed her, sucking her lips, now bruised from his kissing, as he snaked his hand down her back, to her butt. Clarice continued to kiss him, her body pressing against him, dying to be closer to him. She snaked her hand up his shirt, causing him to smile softly as she laid on top of him.

"Relax, we've got time to explore later.'' Lupin said kissing her.

"Please?'' Lupin swallowed, knowing how much he wanted her.

"Clarice, I want to. I really do, but I think it's better if we wait. Besides, with our aunt here, I think it's best if I make a good impression on her. Besides we have to find someway of getting you out of this marriage.'' Lupin said sitting up. Clarice agreed, and they both went back to the library to find their friends.

The found Henry ,along with Jigen and Goemon too.

"Hello, Clarice.''

"Hello, Henry. How are you?'' she asked.

"Good. Can I ask you something?'' Henry asked as Lupin sat down.

"You don't want to marry me, do you?'' Clarice sat down.

"Henry, I can't. You're like my brother. And also it's because I don't want to.''

"So, that's why you won't marry me. You're in love with him.''

"Yes.''

"Well that's a relief.'' Henry said smiling happily.

"Relief? Once this gets out, you'll have to abdicate the throne!'' her aunt yelled.

"You forget he saved my life. He deserves some sort of reward.''

"Marriage is out of the question. He's a thief!''

"Who saved my life! '' Clarice yelled just as her aunt slapped her. Lupin and Henry both helped Clarice up just as he Aunt left.

"Are you alright?'' Henry asked, as she steadied herself in Lupin's arms.

"I'm fine Henry. I take it you have someone back home?'' she said smiling.

"Her name is Isabelle. So Lupin's a thief? Well it's better than that count .'' Henry said giving Lupin a sly grin.

" Well it's nice to know somebody doesn't mind you marrying me.'' Lupin said to Clarice.

"I see no problem with it. After all you saved my best friends life.'' Henry said

"I'm warning you though, you break her heart and I'll kill you.''

" I won't.'' Lupin said smiling, before extending his hand.

"Good. Now, I'm going to practice some sword fighting. Care to join?''

"Nope. Goemon would .He's got a pretty sharp sword. He's really good at using it.''

"Lets see what you've got kid.'' Goemon said smiling.

"Both of you be careful.'' Clarice said.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on him.'' Goemon said smiling as both the men walked out. Jigen left shortly after, following the two, saying he was going to make sure neither of them got over competitive.

"Lupin I think I have an idea to make sure I marry you.'' Clarice said looking at him.


	5. Operation marriage with a twist

**Previous notes-The song sung in chapter three was fire treasure from the Castle of Cagliostro. Also I've given a bit more personality to Clarice, since I wanted her to be a little bit more spontaneous. Well enjoy.**

"WHAT?'' all the men in the room yelled. Goemon turned red. Lupin almost had a nosebleed and Henry was nervously laughing at what had just been proposed. They all had been in the library for the last two hours, after everyone had gone out to the garden for afternoon tea, to discuss how to seal Clarice's marriage to Lupin. Or rather possible marriage. What Clarice proposed had surprised everyone.

"Well do you all have any other ideas?'' Clarice said angrily slumping in her chair eating almond cookies.

"Not really. That one takes the cake.'' Jigen said smoking his strongest cigarette.

"Clarice-'' Henry said rubbing his eyelids.

"How do you figure that is going to ensure you and Lupin are to be married?''

"Aunt Anne won't say no to it. She'd have to make sure the father of the child stayed. Thus marriage.'' Clarice explained.

"Lupin talk her out, please.'' Henry begged. Lupin by now, was calm.

Sure he wanted to be with her more than anything, this however, worried him. She obviously was suitable to be a mother, but he didn't want her to make this decision until both of them were ready. Bringing a child into the world, just to seal a marriage didn't sit well with him.

"Clarice are you sure you want this?''

"Lupin, that's not what I meant!' Henry said hitting his head against the bookshelf nearby.

"Clarice, this -this is crazy, babe.'' Lupin said kneeling down to her level,pressing hie forehead against hers.

"I don't know what else to do. It's either that or get married tonight.'' Clarice said

"That could work.'' Jigen said puffing his cigarette causing Clarice and Lupin to look at him.

"It beats being parents at a young age.'' Fujiko said sipping her fourth glass of wine.

"Where in the world would we find a minister crazy enough to do this without blabbing about it ?'' Henry asked, leaning against the bookshelf.

"Leave that to me.'' Fujiko said smiling, before exiting.

Lupin nodded.

"So are we in agreement?'' Lupin asked before going on.

"I'm not much up for this idea, but it beats the previous idea.'' Henry said shooting some bourbon, much to everyone's surprise.

"Alright. Now how exactly going to pull this off? Any ideas?''

"We'll think of that, when Fujiko gets a hold of the minister. Now, lets all call it a-'' Henry said just as the sound of broken glass, echoed.

Goemon and Jigen got their weapons out simultaneously, while Henry grabbed a sword off the shelf. Lupin pushed Clarice back behind him, before pulling out a pistol.

The next thing they heard was a maid, cursing herself for dropping some many things.

"Well that must've been the sandwiches.'' Jigen said embarrassed that he had freaked out because of a clumsy maid.

"Wow. Who needs bodyguards when I have all of you.'' Clarice said laughing nervously trying to lighten the mood.

They all put up their weapons just as the maid came in, giving them their cakes as well as their tea and wine.

"Sorry about that . I'll have that cleaned up.''

"It's alright.'' Clarice said calmly, before the maid took her leave.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?''

"Fujiko, where the hell were you?'' Lupin snapped.

"I got in touch with the minister and he can marry both of you tomorrow at ten am.'' Fujiko said happily. Lupin went from being angry to having a huge grin before spinning Clarice around. The group smiled at the couples joy.

"Wait? How are we going to get away from Aunt Anne? I have to go into town with her tomorrow.'' Clarice said reminding them of the other major obstacle.

"Pretend to play sick. That'll do the trick.'' Henry said munching on a piece of chocolate cake.

Clarice swallowed, nervously.

"Tomorrow. I'll be yours and you'll be mine and I'll never have to leave your side again, Ms. Bride.'' Lupin whispered into her ear, causing Clarice to throw her arms around him, causing him to slam up against the bookshelf, as she smashed her lips against his, causing for it to turn from small pecks to hungry passionate kisses. The whole group smiled , surprised.

"Well, um do you think you two can keep your hands off each other til tomorrow?'' Henry asked ,smiling as he folded his arms. He had never seen Clarice so excited. It was good, that she had something wonderful , even if she was not showing some restraint.

Clarice turned, smiled at him, before saying, "Not a chance.''


	6. After dinner talks and restless lovers

Clarice and Lupin hid their joy as best they could throughout dinner, and were even able to sneak away from Aunt Anne long enough to get out and head to the garden.

"Ready for tomorrow?''

"Mmhmm.'' Clarice said kissing his cheek.

"Will you stay with me tonight?''

"I can't. I'm not suppose to see you until the wedding tomorrow.'' Lupin said looking up at the stars.

"Lupin I know you want adventure ,but are you sure you want to give it all up for me?''

Lupin stared at her surprised.

"Look at me. There's a certain rush that sadly comes when I do steal something.. However, the rush I get with you is a better than all the treasures I've gotten a hold of. Besides, I'll have to protect you, so my self defense and logic won't go to waste.'' Lupin said kissing her cheek.

Clarice kissed him, in the process rolling down a hill, taking him with her, until they were safely at the bottom.

Lupin smiled, kissing her as he pinned her down. Clarice smiled, pressing against him for a moment before asking to be picked up. Lupin carried her back up the hill with ease, before setting her down. They walked back into the castle, just s they met Jigen and Fujiko.

"Well, Miss bride. This is where we part until tomorrow. Good night.''

"Good night, Lupin.'' Clarice said before quickly being taken away b Fujiko.

"Fujiko, at least let me kiss her.''

"Sorry, Lupin. You know the rules. The groom can't see the bride until tomorrow.'' Fujiko said smiling as Jigen pulled Lupin away.

"Cool it, Lupin. You've got to get some rest.'' Jigen said smiling as he pulled the fellow to his guestroom.


	7. Almond cookies sweet perfume

**Ok, it's a little heated in this next chapter, so um yeah, try not to kill me . Ok? Review a lot, please.**

All Lupin could think about was Clarice. She was worth giving up his life of stealing. After all she was the only person he knew that willingly and successfully stolen his heart. Despite wanting to see Clarice, he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

He hadn't planned this, but Clarice was up too. She couldn't sleep either and tried to find some relief through the use of food.

"Clarice!''

"Lupin. You couldn't sleep either?''

"No.'' Lupin said sitting in an empty seat. Clarice pulled some almond cookies from the jar and began to eat.

"More sweets?'' he said t teasingly. God, if Jigen and the rest of the gang could see him. He acted like a lovesick puppy. He acted like a hopeless romantic. Then again he took after men before him, that too were hopeless romantics and wonderful lovers.

"Yes.'' she said nibbling on a cookie.

"You've been eating those same cookies all day? I'm assuming their your favorite , am I right?'' Lupin said taking a chocolate cookie from the jar.

"Mhmm. My mother used to smell like sweet almond oil. I'd fall asleep in her arms as a child, since the scent was really sweet. These cookies are the only things that put me to sleep. With the exception of you of course." Clarice said taking her second cookie. Lupin smiled.

"What were your parents like?''

"My mother had a good spirit. She married my father, who was a soldier. He was sort of like you. He was known to a lot of people as a black sheep, but after a lot of hard work, he proved that he was worthy of my mother. My father was an excellent marksman. I seem to take after him, since I'm pretty good at archery, not so good at aiming a gun.'' Clarice said shyly.

"Was your mother as beautiful as you?''

"I took after her if that's what your asking. I hope someday to be as good a mother as she was.'' Clarice said staring at him.

"You will. And our daughter will be just as brave and as courageous as you are.'' Lupin said unexpectedly. Clarice blushed, before laughing trying to picture a smaller version of herself with black hair and blue eyes.

Clarice smiled before kissing him softly on the mouth. Lupin at this point had trouble controlling his emotions. he pulled her from her chair and onto the table, as he continued to kiss her, the kisses deepening. He could taste and smell the almond cookies as they permeated the room, coming from her body , like a fragrant perfume. That scent made every part of him go crazy.

Clarice continued to kiss him, as she ran her hands down his undershirt to his navel. Lupin kissed her neck and traveled down to her chest, kissing her nipples through her nightgown, the robe now on undone. Clarice made no protest, enjoying the electrifying sensations Lupin's touch gave. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hips grinding against his, causing him to moan as he continued to play with her body, snaking his hand to her sex, that was burning. She felt like she was burning and all she wanted was Lupin. She let out a soft pained moan causing him to stop.

He looked up from her chest and quickly let go of her.

"Clarice, I'm sorry.'' Lupin said as she kissed him.

"Lupin, did I do something wrong?'' she asked resting her head on his shoulders.

"No. I- I want you so badly. I shouldn't be ravishing you until tomorrow. I'm sorry if I disappointed you.'' Lupin said trying not to look at her now erect nipples as he got her off the table.

"Don't worry. My mother always said almonds were an aphrodisiac. She was right. We'd better get back to our rooms or else we'll end up on the floor.'' Clarice said kissing him on the lips softly.

"Jeez, you two couldn't be apart for one night?'' Goemon said a small smile appearing, as he made his presence know, along with the others..

"I never want to see that again. Ever.'' Henry said utterly surprised his best friend was close to being ravished on a kitchen table.

"Wow. Somebody's enjoying themselves.'' Fujiko said smiling, surprised at the two.

"Good god, what the hell are in those cookies?'' Jigen said causing everyone to look at him. Clarice by now was blushing furiously . The group had been watching the lovers the entire time, after they had taken too long to come back to their rooms.

"Well um good night.'' Clarice said quickly leaving.

"Night, Clarice.'' he said before groaning, knowing Goemon and Jigen were not going to let him live this down.


	8. Garters and desires

**Um, my attempt at an adult sex scene. Please don't shoot the writer. Review and enjoy.**

**Warning-May cause the need for cold shower and possible urge to buy almond cookies.**

The next day Lupin woke up early and got in his usual clothes, to avoid suspicion. Goemon and Jigen bugged him about what had happened in the kitchen as soon as he got back to the room. Still he didn't mind. He was looking forward to ravishing her tonight.

As usual he walked the halls earlier than everyone else, saying hello to the maids ,before nearing Clarice's hall. He passed through there, in order to listen in on her singing. She had a wonderful voice.

He smiled before heading for the kitchen. Aunt Anne was up as well. She sat there eating a soft boiled egg. He sat down, smiling after the usual greetings. Something about her was off. The atmosphere felt tense.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. Did you sleep well?''

"Very thank you.'' Lupin said as he grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table. He put on a smile, while analyzing her. Something about her was off.

"Why?'' He asked biting into the apple.

"Just curious.'' the aunt said sweetly Just then both of Clarice's cousins Beatrice and Emelia arrived.

"I have a proposition to make.'' she said calmly.

"I'm listening.'' Lupin said pretending to be curious.

"Refuse to marry Clarice and I will give you my kingdom.'' she said.

"Wouldn't I have to marry one of your daughters, in order to get that?'' Lupin asked smiling.

"Yes. I can assure you they have a more refined taste.''

"Why are you so concerned about Clarice marrying me? Either way it goes, I'm a thief and I'll be married to a beautiful woman, preferably Clarice. No offense Ladies.''

"Believe me we don't want you.'' Beatrice snapped.

"Because she is the last heir ,the last original blood heir to the Cagliostro fortune and their good name can't be soiled.'' she yelled.

"I mean no disrespect, but the names already been soiled. Ever since the count kidnapped her and almost forced her into marriage the name's been dirtied. So don't think I'm the first ,because I'm angel compared to the guy Clarice was suppose to marry.'' Lupin said shutting her up. He got up and walked out, just as the maid came and informed them that Clarice was ill.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up,Fujiko.'' Jigen said from outside Clarice's bedroom window.<p>

"Hey, we need her to look beautiful.''

"We need to get to the church. Her aunt just left.''

"Well relax, We've got time.'' Fujiko said ,gathering up some last minute makeup items ,before putting them in a bag and throwing the bag to Jigen.

"Ok, Clarice lets go.'' Fujiko said jumping out the window. Clarice jumped out, being caught by Goemon, who was surprised.

"Thank you, Sir Goemon. Oh and Lady Himeko is going to be there.'' Clarice said causing Goemon to smile wide.

"Come on.'' Fujiko said as she hopped onto her motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Lupin and Jigen were at the church, decked out in the same tuxedos the wore to the ball, as they waited for the rest to arrive. Lupin was nervous, which was a surprise to Jigen. Lupin had avoided nearly dying, breaking his bones from a hundred foot drop and avoided the counts attempts to murder him. And yet he was shaking over his own wedding. A woman with brown hair and brown eyes, walked in a blue dress.<p>

"Are you Lupin?''

"Yes, Ma'am.''

"Oh good. I was beginning to think I was lost. Is Henry or Clarice here?''

"They should be here soon. Henry's in charge of making sure the bride gets here safely.'' Jigen explained.

"I'm Isabelle, by the way.''

"Well ,Henry's been talking about you. Your very lucky to have him.''

"Thank you. I've heard of your reputation, which has been updated ,since you rescued her from that stupid count. I have to say, she seems to be getting a good husband, since you can fight and your pretty resourceful. Oh and believe me, it's about time someone married Clarice.'' Isabelle said before noticing he was sweating a bit.

"Nervous?'' she asked causing him to smile embarrassed.

"Jeez, your nervous over this?'' Jigen said handing Lupin a rag to wipe his forehead with.

"I've never been married before. Of course I'm nervous.'' Lupin growled as Fujiko entered.

"Well in about ten minutes the ceremony will begin.''

"Fujiko, what took you so long?'' Jigen asked.

"We had to avoid her Aunt. She almost saw Clarice, but luckily she thought it was her imagination.''

"Now if you will excuse, there's a certain lady who needs help getting ready.'' Fujiko said before smiling at Lupin.

* * *

><p>Lupin had never seen anything as beautiful as her. Henry walked Clarice down the aisle. She wore a white lace dress, the same one she had worn when he rescued her, causing him to grin. Her hair was down, and she was wearing diamond earring and a silver locket. Henry kissed her and handed her to Lupin, before saying, "Take care of her.''<p>

Lupin nodded ,before looking back at the minister. The ceremony went by quickly, at least to Lupin it did.

He finally got to kiss her. Finally. He dipped her, while kissing her, causing their friends to whoop and yell with joy. Soon the rice was thrown and they all went back to a small secretive reception back over in the castle. Well almost secretive. They had to change out of their wedding attire so as not to draw suspicion. Clarice in a blue dress, Lupin in his usual suit. They went back to the library ,to find a small wedding cake and champagne, along with almond cookies for Clarice.

As the champagne was poured , Aunt Anne stormed in.

"What's going on?''

"Who's the party for?'' Beatrice asked confused. Isabelle could be seen rolling her eyes at the two cousins.

"How they're related to sweet Clarice is anybody's guess.'' she said whispering to Fujiko. Fujiko nodded in agreement. Those women were dumb and mean as hell.

"Why is Clarice out of bed?'' Emelia asked, angry.

"I just had a headache. Nothing some sweets and tea couldn't fix.'' Clarice said lying.

"Glad to see you arrived in time for the party, ladies. We're celebrating a wedding.''

"Who's wedding?'' Emelia asked. Fujiko did a facepalm. She couldn't believe these women were that dense.

"Clarice's. She and I married.'' Lupin said smiling after handing her a champagne glass.

"What?'' she said crushing the glass, causing everyone to turn.

"Uh -oh.'' Clarice said. Lupin rubbed her shoulder, as if that would stop her from worrying.

"How dare you! Marry him! The nerve. I'll deal with you both later.'' she yelled before storming out. The cousins followed ,leaving the wedding party.

"Well that went better than expected.'' Lupin said before getting cake shoved in his mouth by Clarice. Clarice started laughing before being kissed by Lupin, covering her cheek and lips with white icing.

"Hey, throw the bouquet and get the garter off !'' Fujiko said reminding them of the tradition. Clarice got up and her bouquet. Lady Himeko, Isabelle and Fujiko all stood waiting to catch the white roses. Fujiko caught the bouquet much to the surprise of herself and the group.

"Fujiko? Married? I'll believe it when I see it.'' Jigen said putting out his cigarette.

"Well time for the garter.'' Jigen said grinning.

The guys all grinned and Henry pulled out a camera.

"Henry! You'd better not do that our wedding!''

"Of course not.'' He said causing her to breath a sigh of relief.

"Lupin 'll do it.'' Henry said causing his girlfriend to hit him playfully in the shoulder as Fujiko offered to take the camera, so he could participate.

Lupin smiled mischievously as Clarice sat down in an empty chair. He lifted the skirt ,while kissing her leg, traveling up to a blue garter.

"Pull it off with your teeth!'' Henry joked, causing Clarice to turn red and the group to stare at him.

"Yeah!'' Fujiko said seconding the motion.

"Might as well, you'll be doing it again tonight .'' Clarice said causing Lupin to smile.

"Well there's the blue. Where the old, new, borrowed part?'' Lupin asked sweetly, as he rubbed the inside of her thigh lightly,causing her to shudder and bite her lip to ward off a moan.

"Old-the dress. New, my heels, Borrowed, the earrings and necklace, from Isabella and Lady Himeko.'' Clarice said as he pulled the garter off with the teeth. Clarice yelped as he licked her thigh playfully, before finally removing it and throwing it to the guys. Goemon caught it, much to the surprise of everyone.

"Goemon will be the next one married. Lady Himeko you'd better be prepared.'' Lupin said causing Lady Himeko to smile and Goemon to blush . Clarice smiled at the two as she heard a violin play.

"Figured you two need to dance. Besides I need the practice.'' Henry said smiling before playing a romantic tune by Yiruma.

"Practice? Ha! The guys a natural.'' Lupin said dancing with her. Clarice smiled before kissing her husband.

"Lupin what are you thinking about?''

"How this actually happened and how I desperately want to have remove the other garter with my teeth and to continue what we started in the kitchen.'' Lupin whispered.

Clarice smiled, kissing his cheek. She blushed thinking about yesterday night. She ended up having to sleep naked,after he caused her body to become hotter than a greenhouse.

"We've got time. Besides, I like dancing with you.'' she said. The party continued with everyone eating cake and telling stories of their adventures, until the happy couple decided to retire.

"Have fun.'' Henry said .

"Go easy on her.'' Fujiko teased before drinking some more champagne.

"Don't scream to loud.'' Jigen joked as the couple left.

Lupin carried her back to her room, and set her on the bed before locking the door.

"Lupin, would you mind unzipping my dress?'' Lupin unzipped her dress, kissing her back as the zipper got lower. Clarice stepped out in her bra and slip, wrapping her arms around his neck. He picked her and placed her on the dresser. Lupin kissed her chest ,while she unbuttoned his shirt to reveal broad shoulders and a hairless chest.

"L-Lupin. Oh god, don't stop.'' she said her breath hitching in her throat.

"Didn't plan on it.'' he said kissing her as he continued. She let out a soft moan, while running her fingers through his hair as he sent her spiraling into sheer ecstasy. He kissed her again, before rubbing her through her underwear, which now were damp.

Her back instantly arched and she let out a loud moan, causing Lupin to look up .

"You ok?''

"Mhmm. That felt good.'' Clarice said her breathing rapid.

"Well I can make you feel better.'' By now Lupin was in nothing but his pants and shoes.

He swiftly removed her underwear and bra, before his fingers entered her sex. Her back arched at his touch, as she kissed his neck and ran her fingers across his taunt sweat slicked skin. He kept thrusting his fingers, causing her to raise her hips, unable to control her body anymore. She cried out with unabashed abandon, before clinging to Lupin, who was now painfully aware of his condition.

He carried her and set her on the bed ,before removing his pants. Clarice sat on the bed, before Lupin pinned her down , while suckling her swollen stiff pink buds. Clarice moaned as he continued to snake down to her sex, after dipping and circling his tongue around her bellybutton, causing her to let out a pleasure filled cry. He kissed her sex, causing Clarice to arch off the bed as she climaxed for a second time, her sex dripping wet at his touch, spilling onto the sheets and onto his tongue.

Lupin by now, wanted her. His erection was dying to get out of the constraints of his boxers. Her moans were making his blood heat up. She noticed, and took it upon herself to make him feel better. She grabbed his boxer covered shaft , lightly, causing him to moan as he kissed her.

"Clarice, I'm close.'' he said his voice hoarse. Clarice smiled, as she release his shaft from its confines and continued to stroke it. Lupin pulled her onto him, rubbing his throbbing shaft against her wet, pulsating core, not entering her, as if that would give him relief. It only caused Clarice to want more.

Lupin kissed her neck and lips eagerly, before his carnal tendencies overtook him entering her swiftly. She let out a loud moan, as he continued to plunge inside her, French kissing her, only causing their desire to intensify .

"Oh, yes. Harder. Oh yes ,don't stop. It feels so good.'' Clarice said as Lupin bit her sensitive swollen buds. She let out a loud cry, before wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Oh, shit.'' Lupin cussed , his voice raspy, as Clarice squeezed his sack lightly.

"Naughty girl.'' he said before letting out a loud moan.

"Just trying to help.'' Clarice said in a half moan half gasp before he turned her on her side and lifted her leg up. He continued to penetrate her, this time it was deeper, causing the loud moans into loud screams of joy.

"Don't stop! Please don't! I'm close! Soo close!'' she begged, before her mouth crashed into Lupin's. Lupin continued to massage her breast with his right hand, causing Clarice's walls to tighten deliciously around his heated erection. Lupin started thrusting as quickly as he could ,sending Clarice into her final earth shattering release. He followed emptying himself into her, causing for her to utter a voiceless cry at the new sensation .

They both laid there, catching their breath ,before Lupin started laughing.

"What's so funny?''

"I forgot to take the other garter off.'' he said. Clarice looked and sure enough the light blue garter was all the way up her thigh.

"Care to take it off?'' Clarice said playing coy, dying to have him inside her. Lupin grinned before licking his lips.

"It would be my pleasure.''


	9. Nightmares and comfort

The room still smelled of almond cookies, when Lupin woke up to Clarice gyrating her hips against his.

"Morning, beautiful.'' he yawned.

"More along the lines of good night. We kind of slept through dinner. It's about ten at night.'' Clarice said kissing his neck. Lupin sat up ,knowing very well, his erection was back. He had been dreaming about Clarice, naked and bathing. That was enough to get him hard.

"Well somebody's awake.''

"Yeah.'' he said before groaning.

"Keep that up ,I'll be inside you in two seconds flat.''

"That's the idea.'' she said kissing him forcefully. She continued to stroke him, enjoying him moan.

"Clarice, please I want you.'' he said. Before she even had time to say yes, Lupin entered her. The continued to move in rhythm until they both climaxed.

"God, you smell so good. I love your scent.'' Lupin said kissing her neck.

" I love you. Now care to join me for a bath?''

"You know the answer.'' he said as he got out of bed and followed his wife.

They took a bath, and after some bathing and more sex, they got dressed and went to the kitchen.

Henry and the rest of the group were up, eating the rest of the wedding cake.

"Well, well the newlyweds, finally decided to emerge from their room. About time. your aunt's been bugging us ever since you two went to have some alone time.'' Fujiko said.

"Ugh! Don't remind me. She's a pain. And she wants to see you.'' Henry said pulling out a bottle of beer. He handed Lupin a beer, which caused Clarice to look confused.

"What's that?''

"Beer. You've never had it, have you?''

"No. Champagne, yes. Wine, yes. Beer, no.'' she said honestly. Lupin opened the bottle before handing it to her. She stared at the bottle, before taking a swig of it. Lupin was surprised she drank a lot more than he expected. She swallowed before showing her disapproval.

"Bleh! It taste horrible. How can you men drink this stuff?'' she asked, causing the men to laugh. Lupin kissed her cheek, before taking the bottle from her. The group sat and talked until they heard glass break.

"It's probably the maid again.''

"At ten at night? Really Jigen?' Fujiko said before being shut up by Lupin. A tall black haired man appeared about ten feet was giving orders.

'That's the guy from the party. What's he doing here?''

"I don't know. He doesn't look like hes in the mood to drink beer or chat. Goemon ,Henry. Watch over Isabelle, Clarice and Lady Himeko. Jigen, Fujiko and I will-''

"So we can't go with you?'' Clarice said speaking up.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want any of you ladies hurt.''

"You forget I know how to fight. I also know a way out of this kitchen without going through those doors.''

"Let me fight with you and I'll show you.''

Lupin wasn't about to let his wife fight.

"It's not like we're in a position to argue, the guy is up to no good and he's got ten other guys with him. We need to get out of here. Now. '' Henry said.

"Alright.'' Lupin said giving an irritated smile to his wife. She smiled back, before leading them to a secret passageway that was in the pantry.

"How do you know this?'' Lupin asked.

"I had to find some way to avoid the count. Who would suspect a women hiding in a pantry?'' Clarice said walking up the stairs. Lupin had to agree with that statement.

They found themselves in the arsenal room.

"I need to get some things. Lady Himeko here.''

Clarice said handing her a sword. Lady Himeko smiled joyously.

"Ohh and just the right balance.'' she said causing Goemon to stare shocked.

"Isabelle, pick a weapon,''

"I'm more partial to a rifle .I aim very well.''

"I'll believe it when I see it.'' Jigen said. Isabella shot the rifle off, and aimed right between the eyes of the enemy. Jigen turned and aimed, not firing.

"Looks like we have company.'' Lupin said grinning as the black haired man appear, gun in hand.

"Hand her over.''

"Which one? You have four.'' Lupin asked.

"Don't play smart. Hand over Clarice.''

"Give me a reason I should?'' Lupin asked, before the black haired man cocked his gun.

"Because I'm the one holding the gun and I'm the one calling the shots.'' he said before the gun was shot out of his hand by an unsuspecting Clarice.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing ruining my wedding night?'' she growled before being pulled behind Henry.

"I'm here to kidnap you, murder your husband and to marry you myself.''

"Fat chance.'' Goemon said fiercely.

"My name is Count de Cagliostro.'' he said removing the mask.

"The count.'' Clarice whispered. Her voice had a twinge of fear, but she shook it off, growing angry.

"Now come with me.''

"You didn't learn your lesson the first time.'' Clarice said ,aiming a second arrow.

"What makes you think I'll go so easily?''

"I'll kill Lupin.''

"You said that the last time, and I survived.'' Lupin said cheekily.

"That's why I planned for this.'' he said shooting Lupin in the chest.

"Lupin!'' Clarice screamed before being grazed in the shoulder.

"Come with me or I'll put a bullet through his head.''

"The rest you, kill Lupin's companions.'' he order as he dragged Lupin into another room.

"Don't do it!'' Lupin said through his clenched teeth.

"Do it or else.''

"Alright. I'll go with you.'' Clarice said calmly, knowing he was lying. She walked over and kissed Lupin before turning.

"Clarice don't do this. Don't!'' Lupin yelled as she walked farther away from him.

"Clarice!'' He yelled, before fading. Clarice kept screaming, waking up after being shaken by Lupin.

"Easy! Woah! It's ok. It's ok.'' he said as she clung to him, crying.

"I dreamed the count was back. He killed you and tried to make me marry him again.''

She cried.

"Hey, calm down. The count's dead. And even if he wasn't, I'd outwit him. Now relax. Go back to sleep.''

"I don't think I can.'' she said ,wiping her tears. Lupin kissed her neck.

"Then this should get your mind off that nasty mean count .'' he said undoing the buttons on her gown.

"Lupin, oh god, stop.'' she whined as he thumbed her nipple,causing her to moan.

"Relax. I'll protect you. Besides you know you want to.'' Lupin said before continuing. She bit her lip , knowing her husband was right.


	10. Comfort,anger, and a honeymoon

Things had grown quiet, and the gang was still together, on occasion going outside the palace for a little fresh air. Fujiko and the rest of them were almost permanent residents, since Clarice insisted on having them not only as body guards, but as part of her court.

Lupin asked Lady Himeko for help as it related to Clarice's nightmare, since they became more frequent as the weeks went on. It was now nearing three months. Lady Himeko was a lady of surprises. Not only was she excellent at sword fighting, she was also able to read minds and interpret dreams as well as tell the future.

He walked into the Library, where Lady Himeko was drinking tea with Goemon. He hadn't planned on telling her his problems seeing she was having fun with Goemon.

"Mr. Lupin, you seem troubled. What's wrong?''

"Nothing.'' he lied, walking backwards towards the door.

"I didn't have to read your mind to sense your worried. Maybe I can help.''

Lupin walked over and sat in and empty chair before explaining.

"It's always the same dream. The counts come back and wants her. I refuse. I get shot. I almost die. She wakes up. I don't know what to do. I'm worried Himeko.'' Lupin said rubbing his eyelids.

"This man in the black hair and blue eyes, might not be the count in disguise. Only a double of his personality.'' Goemon said, causing Lupin to snap his eyes open.

"What are you saying?''

"Some men are violent. They'll do what ever it takes to get what they want. He may act like the count, reminding Clarice of what happened.'' Himeko explained.

"Lupin, did Clarice talk to this man at the ball? If so, maybe he said something that triggered the nightmares.''

"She didn't tell me anything.'' he said standing up before thanking his friends for their advice and heading off to find Clarice.

Clarice was sewing in the garden when Lupin found her.

"Clarice can I ask you something?''

"Certainly.''

"Did that guy, the one with black hair and blue eyes, did he say anything to you the night of the party?''

"Only why I wasn't still married like the others and how nice my ring looked.'' she said drawling at the last part.

"Clarice, Aunt Anne wants to see you.'' Emelia said smiling.

"I'll be right back. You stay here. I think it's best if you don't have to deal with her.'' Clarice whispered, before kissing his cheek.

"Hello, Princess Clarice.'' a voice said. She turned to find the man with black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm here on behalf of your aunt. She says you wish to find a suitable husband.''

"I said no such thing. I'm married already.'' she said calmly.

"I see ,well that's not what your aunt told me.''

"Clarice is no longer married to Lupin.''

" I am.''

"Your not. I had it annulled, you and Lupin are no longer husband and wife. You will marry George Heirlichmann tomorrow.''

"I will not.'' Clarice yelled running out .She crashed into Fujiko, who was surprised by her friends anger .

"Clarice what's wrong?''

"Aunt Anne just told me my marriage to Lupin has been annulled and I'm suppose to marry the guy I danced with at the ball , tomorrow.'' Clarice said as she followed Fujiko into the kitchen. Fujiko poured some tea and they continued to talk.

"Do you believe her?''

"No, but she's persistent. Why can't she worry about her own daughters instead? I've only been married for three month and now she's up to her schemes again.'' Clarice groaned.

"What you need is a vacation. You two haven't had a honeymoon.'' Fujiko said hinting at an idea. Clarice smiled.

"That's a great idea. We'll leave tonight. I don't want to deal with that man. He gives me the creeps.'' Clarice said before running off. Lupin was still in the garden, playing with Carl.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem upset.''

"The guy I danced with at the ball is back and is asking for my hand.''

"He does realize your married, right?'' Lupin said after laughing a bit

"That's the thing. Aunt Anne says the marriage is annulled.'' Clarice said causing him to look at her angrily.

"Where the fat wench? I'm going to give her a piece of my- ''Lupin said as he started walking inside, before Clarice latched on to him, causing him to stop.

"Don't otherwise, we won't be able to leave without hearing her horrible voice.''

"What are you saying?''

"There's a villa that I only know about.''

"We haven't had a honeymoon and frankly I need to get out if-''

"If what Clarice?'' Lupin said catching the last part, smiling.

"If I want a chance at having a baby.'' she said blushing.

"Well a honeymoon is a good idea, besides there would be no distractions. And I can give you what you want.'' He said kissing her neck. Clarice kissed his cheek.

"So when do we leave?''

"Tonight, after dinner.'' Clarice said as he hugged her from behind.

Lupin was excited about the honeymoon, but a little nervous about the baby scheme. He was pretty sure he'd be a good parent, but it seemed sudden.

He walked back to the bedroom, to find Clarice packing.

"Clarice, um about the baby issue. I want a kid too, really, but don't you think this is a little soon?''

"A little, but I want to have a baby. Your baby.''"Alright, then. On one condition. No more than three. Deal?''

"Deal. Besides, threes a good number. I don't want more than that.'' Clarice said kissing him on the mouth. Lupin smiled.

"A honeymoon doesn't sound too bad.''


	11. Truth or dare

Driving up to the villa wasn't so bad. Lupin was actually excited about a honeymoon and being away from Clarice's aunt. He drove remembering when he first met her. She had been swerving in that pink car, as Jigen fixed the flat. He saw her being chased by those gus and he snapped.

_Get in!'' Lupin said ,before turning the turbo on, causing the car to go way past the speed limit._

He chuckled _. God, she was something else. _He turned the bend and kept heading to their destination.

"Lupin?''

"Hmm?''

"What are you thinking about?''

"When I first saw you, driving that pink car. I saw you and something in me snapped. It was as if I needed to rescue you. I needed to protect you.'' Lupin said rubbing the back of his neck as they neared their destination. It was a small villa, near a lake. It looked more like a small cottage, than a villa to him, but hey he wasn't complaining.

After getting settled in, they decided to have some fun.

"Lets play truth or dare.'' Clarice suggested.

"Ok. You first.'' Lupin said smiling.

"Truth.'' Clarice said sitting ,her legs crossed.

"When was our first kiss?''

"When you had to leave. You kissed my forehead.'' Clarice said much to the surprise of Lupin.

"You mean, I was the first?'' he said after letting out a laugh.

"Yes. Did you honestly think I'd let the count kiss me?''

"That I knew.'' Lupin said lying on the floor.

"Truth or dare?''

"Truth.''

"Favorite ice cream?''

"Vanilla.'' Lupin answered.

"Truth or dare?''

"Dare.'' Clarice said, causing Lupin to give a devilish smile.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping in the lake.''

"What's skinny dipping?''

"You go swimming. Naked.'' he said nonchalantly causing Clarice to blush.

"Pick something else.'' she said quickly.

"Come on it's fun. I'll do it with you. Besides its dark. Nobody's going to see. Most of the time you only do it once'' he said sweetly.

"Why do it at all?'' Clarice said embarrassed by the thought.

"Because it's fun. Please, Clarice.''

Clarice reluctantly said yes. They walked outside towards the lake. Lupin stripped down, jumping into the water.

"Come on ,Clarice.'' Clarice reluctantly stripped, removing every piece of clothing painfully.

Lupin whistled, before smiling.

"Your beautiful.''

"I don't feel beautiful.'' Clarice said as Lupin grabbed her waist , pulling her into the water. She instantly stiffened.

"This waters freezing.'' She said clinging to him, as they started floating.

"Relax. Just relax.'' he said as he thumbed her nipple already hard and sensitive from the water.

"Lupin, do you really think you should be teasing me right now?'' Clarice asked, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel him against her folds, hard and welcoming.

Lupin licked her neck, causing her to gasp.

"I think we may need to warm your body up.'' he said noting that she was shivering.

"Truth or dare?''

"Dare.'' Lupin said.

"I dare you to get out of this water and get me some hot cocoa.'' Clarice said still feeling cold.

"We're way past that, babe. Now, let me warm your body up.'' Lupin said stroking her hip.

"How are you going to do that?''

"Like this.'' he said, entering her slowly. She moaned realizing how good he felt. It was like that one part of his body was burning, warming her.

"Lupin, move. Please.'' she said as he buried his head in her hair. She was deliciously tight.

He continued to thrust into her, causing her to moan loudly.

"Enjoying yourself?'' Lupin asked.

"Y-yes.'' Clarice whispered before he moved faster, causing her to emit a loud cry.

"Close?''

"Very .Oh god, I'm going to cum.'' She cried reaching her climax as she kissed him. Lupin followed, both temporarily went underwater. They resurfaced, gasping for breath, their breath fogging up.

"This is why we only do this once. Gosh it's cold.'' Lupin said shivering. Clarice gave him an _I told you look_, before getting out and covering herself with her clothes.

"I have a proposition for you.''

"Is it a dare?''

"Maybe.'' Clarice said playing coy.

"What does it entail?''

"Chocolate and a bed.'' she said coolly. Lupin smiled.

"I like truth or dare. All right.'' he said grabbing their clothes and heading back into the house. He found a bar of chocolate, on the table, right next to Clarice.

"No bed?'' he asked, his manhood hardening at the sight of his wife, naked on the table.

"Change of plans.'' she said, spreading her legs, her skin ,still glistening from the water.

"Thank you god.'' Lupin said smiling.

"So what's the plan?'' Lupin asked, walking over to the table,

"You and I keep having sex, until you give me what I want.'' Clarice said biting into the bar of chocolate. Lupin walked over, licking her neck, before kissing her; his tongue tasting her and the chocolate. He began to lick her nipples, once again causing moans to escape her lips.

"Lupin, quit teasing. Quit being a tease.''

"How long are we staying here?'' he asked suddenly.

"A week, maybe two. Why?'' Clarice asked between gasp.

"Then relax, I'll give you a baby. In fact, I intend to have you screaming at the top of your lungs.'' Lupin said before biting her right nipple.

"Lupin, please. I want you.'' she said panting as Lupin rolled his tongue over her overly sensitive nipple. Lupin smiled, before taking a piece of chocolate and swirling it in his mouth, before outlining her bellybutton and her clit, causing her to gasp. He licked her bellybutton, causing her to squeal.

He played with her clit, sucking and blowing on it, until she fell back screaming.

"Lupin, Lupin, I'm going to cum. Oh god.'' she screamed, as her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her orgasm hit. Lupin lapped up her juices, sweet and delicious.

He smiled before flipping her over on her stomach and entering her from behind. She moaned loudly, as he entered her, speeding up the pace, causing her to scream and moan with pleasure.

"Harder. Lupin make me cum. Make me cum!'' she screamed as he continued, releasing inside her as he let out a loud grunt. He collapsed onto her, covered in sweat, the taste of chocolate still in his mouth. He removed himself, before kissing her hungrily.

"Happy?'

"Yes. Very.'' she said kissing him ,wrapping her legs around his waist.

" Care to continue upstairs in the room.?'' Lupin asked his wife.

"Yes.'' Clarice said as he carried her to the bedroom. They had sex three more times that night, before finally settling into a contented sleep.

Lupin woke up late, finding Clarice curled up in a little ball, sleeping peacefully. He kissed her forehead, before snuggling near her. He pressed himself against her back, feeling his manhood against her butt. He kissed her back, feeling her shift. He looked, to find her eyes shut tight, as she continued to play with herself, her fingers, slick and wet.

"You should've told me. I would've been able to help.'' he said squeezing her breast.

"Lupin, I didn't wan to wake you.'' she said between pants. Lupin pulled her arm away before replacing it with his own, thrusting harder, causing Clarice to grab onto her pillow, biting down on it hard.

"Lupin, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum. Oh god oh god. Yes.'' she screamed her orgasm overflowing, covering her thighs and lupins hand as well as the sheets.

"Thank you.'' she said kissing his cheek. She got up and went to the shower. Lupin smiled, before following her, and shutting the bathroom door.


	12. Babies, and moodiness

"Where are Clarice and Lupin?''

"Princess Clarice and Mr. Lupin have been gone since yesterday evening. They went on their honeymoon.'' the maid said calmly.

"What?'' He aunt yelled causing the walls to shake.

"When will they be back?''

"By next week.'' the nurse said nervously.

"So she thinks she can get out of the marriage. Well, I'll show her.'' her aunt muttered walking out.

* * *

><p>Clarice tossed and turned, as she slept in Lupins lap for the fourth time that day. She had been feeling extremely tired, but they had been having sex everyday that week so, that was the main reason. He looked down at his wife,her head on his lap. He smiled, letting her rest.<p>

"_Mommy.'' Clarice opened her eyes, finding herself in the garden, feeling something hugging her legs._

"_Mommy?'' Clarice repeated, the words sounding foreign to her. She looked down to find a girl with black hair and blue eyes._

"_Clarice?''_

"_Lupin?'' she looked up, getting kissed by her husband._

"_Lucy, have you been a good girl and helping your mother?''_

"_Yes, Papa.''_

"_Good.'' he said kissing his daughters forehead. He picked Lucy up and spun around, causing the little girl to giggle. Clarice laughed as Lupin set their daughter down, and pulled her into a dance._

"_Papa, kiss Mommy like the prince does in the story.'' Lupin grinned, kissing his wife ,causing Lucy. to giggle at her parents display of affection._

* * *

><p>"Sleep well?''<p>

"Yes. I was having a good dream.

"About?''

"You, and I had a daughter named Lucy.''

"Lucy? Hmm. Has a nice ring to it.''

"It should. Lucile, or Lucy for short, was my mothers name.''

"Lucy. Well, if we have a girl, we'll name it Lucy.'' Lupin said kissing her cheek. Clarice got up ,before falling into Lupins arms.

"Hey you ok?''

"I feel dizzy.'' Clarice said as Lupin carried her into the house.

"Feeling any better?''

"Oh god.'' she said rushing to the bathroom. Lupin pulled Clarice's hair out of the way while she threw up.

"Feeling better?'' Lupin asked after twenty minutes, of rubbing her back.

"Yeah. Well, Lupin looks like we're going to have a baby.'' Clarice said, before getting up and rinsing her mouth out with mouthwash. Lupin smiled, kissing her forehead, before going crazy.

"I'm gonna be a dad! Woohooo!'' he yelled, kissing her on the mouth. Clarice smiled.

"Are you up for morning sickness?''

"As long as we get a healthy baby, I'll put up with just about anything.'' Lupin said..

"You know that includes no sex, right?'' Clarice responded

"Oh we can and will have sex. I read an article, that said its ok to have sex when your pregnant.'' Lupin countered.

"Well, then I will be very content.'' Clarice said.

"Care to celebrate with a little fun?'' Lupin asked grinning.

"Maybe.'' Clarice drawled. Lupin kissed her forehead before carrying her into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey Guys, Lupin and Clarice are back.'' Fujiko said happily seeing the yellow car out the window.<p>

"Bout time. It's been two weeks.'' Henry said putting down the newspaper, before following the others out. Lupin smiled as his friends came to see him and Clarice.

"Welcome back.'' Henry said hugging them both.

"It's good to be back. Especially since I'm going to need someone to teach my baby how to fight.'' Clarice said causing Jigen, Henry, and Goemon to stare with their mouths open.

"You mean?''

"You'll be aunts and uncles. Although, I'm a bit worried they may take after you all in a bit of a bad way.'' Lupin said teasingly.

"Nah. They'll learn how to shoot.'' Jigen said smiling.

"And sword fight.'' Goemon said

"And how to play a violin. It does come in handy when meeting ladies.'' Henry added.

"And how to be stealth like and use their charm to their advantage. Nothing bad. Man it's gonna be interesting having a miniature Lupin running around.'' Fujiko said smiling. Clarice smiled. Her children were definitely going to know how to take care of themselves.

"And become thieves no doubt.'' George said , much to the annoyance of the couple.

"I doubt it. Living in splendor like this, the only thing they'll be stealing are my talents and Clarice's good looks and wit.'' Lupin countered, his eyes glinting with anger. Clarice glared at him, at he kissed her hand.

"Ahh good our back. I have to speak with you.''

"Not right now. I'm not in the mood to talk.'' Clarice said calmly.

"We need to discuss your-'' her Aunt continued.

"Listen you wench. I am pregnant. I am married. Send Prince Whatshisname to Beatrice. I can tell she fancies him, besides they'd both be perfect for one another.'' Clarice snapped, causing all the men to look surprised.

"And there's the moodiness.'' Lupin muttered to Jigen.

"Bout time she told that rat off.'' Henry said

"Yeah.'' Lupin said as Clarice walked over to Fujiko.

Whether her Aunt liked him or not, she was going to have to accept that he was Clarice's husband and they were going to be together.

* * *

><p>"Lupin, what's wrong?'' Clarice asked that night as she sat in bed.<p>

"I'm worried. That aunt of yours may affect your pregnancy.''

"I'll be fine.'' Clarice said hugging her husband. You just worry about keeping me happy.''"That I will do.'' Lupin said kissing her mouth. He sighed, before falling into a contented sleep.


	13. unhappy encounters and questions

The next few months, Clarice started showing some signs of pregnancy. Lupin did his best along with the rest of his friends to make sure she stayed off her feet, once she started showing. Lupin and Clarice kept busy with all the diplomatic advising as well as preparing for the arrival of their child.

Clarice was relaxing in the library reading up on child-rearing, when George came in.

"Hello Clarice.'' he said in an odd sinister tone.

"Hello, George.'' she said trying to be polite. She started to stand, but he gently pushed her back down.

'Why must you leave? I think it's time we had a chat about us.''

"There is no us. I'm married to Lupin.'' she said her voice beginning to become annoyed. Se frankly needed to get to upstairs anyway. It was beginning to get dark and she needed some rest.

"Do you honestly think Lupin's going to give up stealing for you much less get you pregnant.''

"What did you-''

"I'm going to make you mine.'' he said pinning her down before Clarice did the one thing she considered unladylike-She spit in his face.

"You're going to regret that.'' he said snaking his hand down towards her skirt. Lupin had been listening to the whole thing. He hadn't like the guy, but for some reason he had given him the benefit of the doubt. Big mistake.

Lupin who normal reverted to using words, now used his fist. He elbowed the guy, causing him to topple over the couch. By now Jigen and Lady Himeko were in the library.

"Clarice, whether you like it or not, I will have you for my bride.'' Clarice paled for a moment at George's statement, before quickly regaining composure.

"Get out, before I throw you out.'' Lupin growled his voice not his own for a second .

"Fine. I'll leave. I know the outcome, Clarice you will be mine.'' he barked before having Clarice throw a book that hit him directly on the nose. Fujiko stifled a laugh as the guy staggered out of the library.

Lupin turned ,his face relaxing as he looked at Clarice.

"Are you alright?''

"Yes.'' She said before running out. Lupin grabbed her wrist, before pulling her into a hug.

"Easy, miss bride.''

"Get me a trashcan, quickly.'' Goemon handed her one before she quickly emptied the contents of her stomach.

"You ok?'' Jigen asked as Lupin rubbed her back.

"I'm ok.'' Clarice said wiping her mouth, before walking back to the couch. Lupin was about to carry her, but she refused.

"I'm fine.''

"Clarice, you're not-''

"I'm fine. As long as you all keep that-that-thing away from me.'' she growled.

"Thing? More like an _it_ to me.'' Lady Himeko muttered irritated, fanning herself rather quickly.

"I'm going to sleep.'' Clarice said after a few minutes.

"I think we all need to call it a night.'' Lupin said calmly leading Clarice out.

"I can't wait until the baby comes.'' Clarice said after she changed into her nightgown. They both agreed not to talk about the incident until the next morning.

'Me too.'' Lupin said kissing her small rounded belly. Clarice sighed happily, before kissing her husband on the cheek.

'Would you be upset if we named our first son Lupin?''

"No, but I think it would be nice if we named it after your dad. They'll already have my surname. That is if you don't mind.''

"I won't.''

"Lupin what was you mothers name?''

"Gwendolyn. She met my dad in Paris. He rescued her from drowning and they fell in love instantly.'' he said.

"What did she look like?''

"She had blonde hair and green eyes. I inherited most of my looks from my dad, but I was told by my grandfather that I had my mothers sense of humor.'' he said hugging his wife close.

"Well, the doctor said the baby will be born some time around the last week of December.''

"That sounds like a really good Christmas present to me.''

"I agree. What were you like as a little boy?''

"Rambunctious. Wild. Playful. Curious. I got into mischief quite a lot, but I got out of punishment most of the time. You? I know you liked flowers, the gardener told me.''

"I was quiet. Polite. I was also like you -curious. I found secret passageways through the castle, and used them whenever I could to avoid studying math. I never stumbled onto any bad spots I loved being near my parents, my father especially. He used to tell me stories at night and he seemed to be the only one who would let me get away with things.'' she said yawning. Lupin smiled.

"Lets get some sleep. You can ask me some more stuff tomorrow.'' Lupin murmured before falling asleep.


	14. Lupins birthday and oh lots of fun

Months passed and Clarice was beginning to show .Fujiko and Lady Himeko kept an eye on her , when she wasn't around Lupin. At the moment she making cookies for the surprise party for Lupin. Lupin had been really tense and seeing as it was his birthday today the gang all decided to plan a party to help him unwind. Fujiko and the Lady Himeko were decorating the library and wrapping his gifts. Jigen and Henry were stocking the party with liquor and punch while Goemon helped Lady Himeko. It was her job to lovingly distract Lupin so he didn't stumble onto the party. She figured easy enough with her Husband's sweet tooth.

She had just finished putting the cookies in the oven, when she felt hands around her waist.

"Clarice, what are you doing?'' Lupin asked before kissing her cheek.

"I'm baking, Lupin.''

"But your supposed to be resting.''

"Relax , that was the last batch.'' She said walking to the table covered with racks of warm assorted cookies.

Lupin took one and began to eat. Clarice let out a tired sigh before smiling.

"You look beautiful, you know that?''

"R-Really?'' she said hadn't felt very pretty, since she looked like she had a beachball under her dress and she thought she gained weight.

Lupin looked surprised before cupping her face in his hands.

"Yeah,miss bride. Your beautiful.''

"Thanks.'' She said as he kissed parted.

"Baking therapeutic or is there a purpose for this?"

"It's a little of both, since there weren't any cookies in the cookie jar. And the baby wanted some.'' Clarice replied simply.

"Lupin, wanna get out of here for a bit?'' Clarice said quickly.

"Wheredid you have in mind?''

"Into the city,besides I need to get out of this place for just a bit.''

"After you, my lady.'' Lupin said getting her up from the chair. They drove into the city to the .They both got something to eat, out of Lupin's observation that Clarice hadn't eaten lunch .After they parked the car and walked over to the huge fountain before sitting down.

"Feeling better?''

"Mmhmm.'' Clarice said resting her head on his shoulder. Lupin smiled seeing some little kids playing. A little girl in particular caught his eye, as she looked like Clarice when she was little. The little girl fell, while chasing after some other kids. Lupin walked over quickly before he picking her up.

"Hey,It's only a lil scratch.'' Lupin said using the scarf she was wearing to bandage her knee.

"Don't cry. A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry.'' Lupin said before doing the same magic trick that he used on Clarice. The girl smiled in awe forgetting the pain.

"That's better. Whats your name?'' he asked as the little girl wiped her eyes.

"Arabella.''

" That's a pretty name. I'm Lupin.'' He said as she began to dust herself off.

"Thank you. ''Arabella said curtsying as a boy with dark brown hair ran up.

"Arabella!''

"This is my brother Ethan. Ethan this is Ms. Lupin. He was making sure I wasn't hurt to badly.''

"She scraped her knee, so make sure she cleans it when she gets home.''

"Thank you sir. Arabella come on, we've got to get home.''

"Bye ,I hope I see you again soon.'' Arabella yelled before following her brother.

"Cute kid.'' Lupin says to himself as he walks back to Clarice.

"You are going to be very good dad.I saw the little trick that reminds me of something you did for a certain pretty lady.'' Clarice said smiling.

"A beautiful lady.'' Lupin corrected nuzzling her neck. Clarice stifled a moan before looking out at the setting sun.

"Lets head starting to get late.''

"Alright.'' Lupin said helping her up much to her disapproval.

"Lupin I'm pregnant, not helpless.'' Clarice said as he walked her to her car.

"Your still my wife and I need to make sure our kid isn't causing its Mama any problems.'' Lupin countered as they drove back home.

"Lupin I need you to get a book from the library for me after we get another baby book.''

"I thought we got all the baby books?''

"Nope. Its on the shelf I can't reach.'' Clarice lied. Lupin knew something was up, but he couldn't figure it out so he decided to let things run its course.

They got back and went straight to the library.

'Ðo you really need the book?''

"Yes.I do.''Clarice insisted as she opened the door.

"Surprise!Happy birthday!''

"Aww,you guys didn't need to throw me a party.''

"Sure we needed an excuse to get rid of all the cookies,'' Fujiko said causing Lupin to smile.

"Not to mention you two will probably have a party of your own without us.'' Jigen said jokingly causing the couple to blush.

"Well don't just stand there,lets party.'' Lady Himeko said announced excited from eating some sugar cookies. The party was interesting and exciting with Lupin relaxing and unwinding. They were enjoying their time until Heirlichmann interrupted the affair.

"Well what a nice affair. Clarice I need to speak with you. Now!''

"Why would I go anywhere with you?''

"If you have something to say to my wife, then you can say it in front of me.'' Lupin said walking up, as the rest of the group watched.

"Your wife?'' Heirlichmann said scoffing surprised.

"Yeah,my she's carrying my kids so say what you have to say or get the hell out.'' Lupin snapped .

''You and what army?'' Heirlichmann asked cockily.

"You really have to ask?'' Lady Himeko scoffed holding up twirling a Katana as Jigen pulled out his gun. The rest of the gang looked ready to pounce and beat the everliving shit out of him.

"You wouldn't pull weapons out in front of an expectant mother, would you?'' Fujiko looked at him surprised before giving away to anger.

_This guy is really gonna pull that card? Sheesh . What an ass._

"Yes To protect me from you.'' Clarice said speaking up as she got behind Lupin.

"You'll be mine.I'll make sure of it.''

"Over my dead body.'' Lupin countered causing Heirlichman to give a mechanical smile.

"Alright, I'm flexible.'' Heirlichman said pulling out a sword as Lady Himeko threw a dagger pinning Heirlichmans Jacket sleeve to the bookcase.

"Lets try that again. Clarice is mine.I'm her husband.I will fight to the last breath to make sure she isn't in your slimy hands. Now cross me again and I won't be so forgiving.'' Lupin said hugging Clarice.

"Leave, dirtbag or I'll make you.'' Fujiko snapped at him as he pulled off the dagger, before twirling it in his hand.

"Try throwing that I dare you.'' Jigen warned cocking his gun. Clarice was now behind Goemon whose sole purpose for the moment was to protect her.

"Leave . I'm warning you. Now go, before I give him the word to possibly kill you.'' Clarice said suddenly much to Lupins surprise. His wife actually saying that took him by surprise.

"I'll leave all its only a matter of time before your mine.'' Heirlichmann said before dropping the dagger and walking off.

"Clarice you ok?''

"Yes,although if we could get rid of him, I'd be ecstatic.'' Clarice said as Lupin walked over.

"Did you really mean that? About the killing?''

"At the moment yes. Now I regret it ,but at the moment I meant it.'' Clarice said as he hugged her.

"Lets get some sleep its been a big day for all of us. We all need some sleep we'll figure something out in the morning.'' Fujiko suggested. Lupin nodded and everyone dispersed quickly and cautiously back to their rooms.

"Clarice are you alright?''

"Im fine long as I'm with you I'm fine. I'm just tired, my handsome thief.'' She said causing him to grin.

"Sweet dreams miss bride. Good night little bride.''

"You really think it's a girl?''

" like her mother.'' Lupin said kissing his wife before she snuggled into his chest.

"Clarice are you sure your alright?''

"Yes.I'm fine.I'm fine,Lupin. I'm not due until December.''

Three more months. Wow. In three more months I'll be a daddy. ''

"And its mommy needs a map. Good night My thief.'' Clarice yawned falling into sleep. Lupin kissed his wife's forehead before succumbing to sleep.


End file.
